doing it wrong by drake
by Broken4life
Summary: doing it wrong by drake mpreg and yaoi . you have been warned .


ryou point of view

* * *

They are here oh great . I wanna cry now . But ill pretend to be happy . Maybe I should tell them what happened . No , They don't care .

* * *

When a good thing goes bad it's not the end of the world  
It's just the end of a world that you had with one girl  
And she's the reason it happened, but she's overreacting  
And it's all because she don't want things to change

So cry if you need to, but I can't stay to watch you  
That's the wrong thing to do  
Touch if you need to, but I can't stay to hold you  
That's the wrong thing to do  
Talk if you need to, but I can't stay to hear you  
That's the wrong thing to do  
Cause you'll say you love me, and I'll end up lying  
And say I love you, too

But I need someone different  
You know it, oh ho, you know it  
Oh ho, you know it, we both know it  
I need someone different  
You know it, oh ho, you know it  
Oh ho, you know it, we both know it  
Something's been missing  
You know it, oh ho, she knows it  
Oh ho, I know it, we all know it  
I need someone different  
(Oh ho, oh ho)

We live in a generation of not being in love, and not being together  
But we sure make it feel like we're together  
Because we're scared to see each other with somebody elseSo cry if you need to, but I can't stay to watch you  
That's the wrong thing to do  
Touch if you need to, but I can't stay to hold you  
That's the wrong thing to do  
Talk if you need to, but I can't stay to hear you  
That's the wrong thing to do  
Cause you'll say you love me, and I'll end up lying  
And say I love you, too

But I need someone different  
You know it, oh ho, you know it  
Oh ho, you know it, we both know it  
I need someone different  
You know it, oh ho, you know it  
Oh ho, you know it, we both know it  
Something's been missing  
You know it, oh ho, she knows it  
Oh ho, I know it, we all know it  
I need someone different  
(Oh ho, oh ho)

* * *

Then I got off stage after everyone clapped and people were even crying and huggeing people they love . Even the men cried . I went out back and cried . After i got paid of course and then saw Akefia and Bakura coming so i quickly got on the motor cycle with Marik and we left . "you can leave me at my house . if you want . " "ya sure ?" "yes yami marik " "call me if need be even if you dont still just call . " "okay"

He dropped me off after 10 or 12 minutes of persuasion . Then he drove off after i went inside and turned on the lights . Then i walked past Akefia and Bakura knowing they were in the kitchen I swerved to the right and dodged them both and ran upstairs and locked the door and windows and locked the chain and put a chair under the door . Then plugged in the song _save me _by Nicki Minaj . Then i feel crying after i called Yami marik a minute before then slept .

When I woke up I saw my arms were sbandaged and i was at yami marik's house . And he was upset with me . But mad at akefia and bakura more so then ever .

"ryou " "im sorry" "ryou"" I know it was stupid and i could've hurt the baby but i used my magic to protect him or her so there okay . no need to worry ." "NO NEED TO WORRY DAMMIT YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF AND YOU SAY NO NEED TO FUCKING WORRY ." By the end i was crying a little and he gave me a hug and said sorrry but told me to be careful and said i wasnt going home and that he had my stuff and that Bakura and Akefia were camping at the front door ttring to get in . After that we got some food i took a quick shower and we went to the movies and got some ice cream . When we got back they were inside the house in my room and i didnt tell marik but i just let him figure it out and he listened at the door .

* * *

Ryou - "What ? "

Akefia - why didnt you tell us ?

Bakura - we have the rite to know this .

ryou - know what ? -I smirked a little but then straight faced-

Akefia - that you were pregnant and had psychic abilities . You should have told us .

Bakura- You should have told us that you had a brother that you had to hide and that you watched your entire family die .

Ryou- why though ? what happens to me is for me to only know .

Then marik hit the door .

Ryou- you too marik . ahah .

Bakura- why can he know and not us ?

ryou - because like you said your theives and don't need me . And you don't like me . You want me to leave do you remember that .

Marik - ryou ? its okay you don't have to .

ryou - no only so i wont burden you . and if your wondering bakura and akefia i used my powers and told him ill go home only not to bother him .

marik - please stay here . 'i love you '

ryou - well .. ' i love you too .. but what if ... '

marik -'they are all three of ours '

ryou - ill stay with you ...

Marik- thank you .

we hugged and kissed and they were shocked and crying . so ..

marik - only way you asses can stay is if ryou wants you too .

ryou - fine ..

They grabbed me and hugged me i kinda hugged back and went back to marik and saw him stick out his tounge which i licked .

* * *

Later that night we all layed down and talked and all was forgiven . And we all made love and slept . 9 monthes later marik's son was named ryukimi and bakura's daughter was named bakira and akefia had a son named akuta .

I named them and everyone loved their names . And we were a happy family even if i was closeer to marik and he was closer to me . But i gues we

_were doing it rite after all . _


End file.
